Midnight's Heart
by LoveKeeperX
Summary: Chris shows up at the Masaki's and has no memory of Ryoko or any past life is he faking it? And Tenchi now knows his feelings for Ryoko will he be able to sort all out and make courage to tell her?
1. Default Chapter

Anime: Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Author: LoveKeeperX  
  
Title: Midnight's Heart  
  
Chapter 1: Mayuka Darling  
Summary: Tenchi chooses Ayeka, Ryoko's hurt. Mayuka stops Ryoko from leaving. Ryoko meets up and falls in love with a friend  
of her's. Then Tenchi see's the way Ayeka treats May and get's angry at her and breaks the marriage up but the only problem   
is he wants Ryoko back. R/? Your vote!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok I need your choices of whom Ryoko should end up with. The choices are Tenchi Masaki, Chris Kitnomoto, and lastly but not  
least Hotsuma.   
  
Profile of Chris Kitnomoto  
Age- 23  
Sex- Male  
Birth- Messed up science experiment.  
Power source- Dragon's  
Life source- Heaven/Hell  
Past life- Read about in future chapters.  
  
Ok well here's something that I need to say before I start writing. If you are a Tenchi fan or whoever still read about Chris  
and get to know him and things before choosing or if you want vote for whom ever you please. Your vote not mine.  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters except for the story idea and story, and Chris.  
  
If you haven't guess what the title mean's yet or whatever Midnight means Mayuka and Heart means heart. So it's really Mayuka  
heart. And no this story involves around Three people mostly. Ryoko, Mayuka, and Tenchi and the other character rarely.  
  
MAYUKA DARLING  
  
It was two days before Mayuka's 16th birthday and time for Tenchi to make his choice. The sun shined joyfully giving the air  
a mist of water along with it.   
  
Slowly Mayuka woke up to the most beautiful voice belonging to her best friend, her mother not her birth mother but a girl   
who was caring and kind towards her. Slowly she whispered, "Mayuka wake up honey it's your big day"  
  
Her golden eyes met up with another set of golden eyes belonging to her, Ryoko Hubaki.  
  
Mayuka Masaki smiled at the goddess in front of her and said, "Good morning mom"  
  
Ryoko frowned and said, "Hey, get dressed I've gotta take you out today remember to get a new dress for you"  
  
Mayuka then jumped up from her bed and said, "WE'RE GOING OUT???"  
  
Ryoko nodded and said slowly, "BUT don't make your father know ok it's a surprise for him too"  
  
Ryoko existed the room to leave Mayuka to her privacy and walked down the stairs thinking about how they would plan Mayuka's  
16th birthday.   
  
Since Mayuka had been reborn into the lives of the gang things have changed. Tenchi was more father behavior. And Ayeka  
strangely stopped fighting over Tenchi meaning the fights with Ryoko went down to zero or maybe zero point five. Sasami was  
the same old cheery girl and Mayuka best friend.  
  
Ryoko had changed the most her attitude towards family, friends, visitors, and herself. Ryoko and Washu had a closer bond  
into mother and daughter. Washu had told Ryoko that Mayuka had thought that Ryoko was her birth parent.  
  
But soon Mayuka grew up to know the truth and a hurtful one too, to know about the past and how Yuzala used her to get to  
Tenchi.   
  
Ryoko remembered too well the reaction of Mayuka when she found out the truth on her 10th birthday.  
  
*~Flashback*~  
  
"What are you saying? Mommy really isn't my mommy?" Asked the little Mayuka.  
  
Washu nodded slowly and said, "And you wasn't a naturally born child. You were made like my little Ryoko. Or something  
similar to it"  
  
Mayuka's eyes glittered with tears, "But..but...I look like momm...Ryoko"  
  
Washu nodded and said, "Actually you look a lot like Tenchi, Tenchi is your real father in fact Yuzala you're mother or   
creator took Tenchi's DNA and it's present in you're blood stream. But strangely you got your eyes, voice, mind all from   
my daughter. You've grown onto her a lot. But Tenchi is getting hurt and angry to see how close you two are getting so he  
asked me to ask of you not to called Ryoko mother in front of him. I know it's going to feel weird to say Ryoko but at least  
try please"  
  
Mayuka fell onto the floor and cried hard and closed her eyes, "Washu I...I can't I take my mommy, Ryoko as my mother and  
I will never ever say her name in public to anyone meaning I can't fulfilled my dad's wishes tell him that I want some time  
alone please"  
  
Mayuka teleported to else ware. And Ryoko came out from a corner with her tears coming freely down she whispered, "She  
called my mommy"  
  
Washu turned towards Ryoko and smiled, "Ryoko darling Mayuka loves you darely don't break her heart she's a young heart"  
  
Ryoko looked at her mother and said, "I would never treat her bad mother you know that. I love Mayuka like my own daughter.  
And it seems she feels me as her mother. But what shocks me is how come when she was here the first time we always fought   
and now... we're like mother and daughter?"  
  
Washu smiled and said to Ryoko in a high pitch voice, "Ask yourself that last question again and look at us Ryoko just look  
at us"  
  
Ryoko then saw what Washu was talking about. They had never gotten along before but as Ryoko had matured she understood the  
meaning of a mother and the love which they held.  
  
Ryoko teleported to find Mayuka knowing exactly where she would be.  
  
Ryoko stepped onto the tree and saw Mayuka crying near the lake and said to a frog, "Mister Frog What am I to do? Daddy is  
mad at me just for loving a person god willed me too"  
  
Ryoko felt those words in her heart deeply and jumped down to the floor causing Mayuka to turn. Mayuka got up and wiped away  
her tears and starred. Ryoko walked up to the crying Mayuka and grabbed a hold of her and whispered, "Mayuka darling, listen  
I love you. I always have just do me one favor"  
  
Mayuka smiled and asked, "What mommy?"  
  
Ryoko smiled and said, "Never dare cry again ok?"  
  
Mayuka kissed Ryoko on the check and said, "Only if you promise me the same"  
  
Ryoko laughed a bit and nodded. Ryoko sat at the tree near the lake with Mayuka on her legs. Ryoko braided Mayuka's hair   
slowly but tightly.   
  
When she had finished they fell asleep with Washu watching slowly a tear fell down her check she then whispered, "You ask if  
you will be a good mother, how could you ever ask that? You already own a child heart, Mayuka's heart"  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
A tear slipped down Ryoko's cheek. She quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. There in the kitchen was Sasami and  
her joyful self making cookies and cream or chocolate cream?  
  
Ryoko walked into the kitchen making her presence known. Sasami turned to Ryoko and smiled, "Hey Ryoko good morning how was   
your sleep?"  
  
Ryoko nodded and said, "Pretty good, but excited about Mayuka's you know what" She said in a faint voice.  
  
Sasami nodded and asked, "Is she coming down soon?"  
  
Ryoko nodded and walked over to Sasami and looked down at the cookies that were covered with white and chocolate. They had   
been freshy baked and ready for the night.   
  
Everyone had planned a surprise party for Mayuka. But had told her they were having a family get together to discuss future  
plans and stuff.  
  
Ryoko got her wallet and counted off $1,000 US for Mayuka's dress, hair, make-up and everything that was needed for the party  
that was coming up very soon.  
  
Sasami looked at the money and asked, "Will it do?"  
  
Ryoko looked at Sasami and laughed and said, "Yeah right she might grab a few things of her own you know her so I decided to  
walk with another 500 US of course we're going to Sakura's Night to buy up everything and after we're going to my friend's  
hair beauty salon"  
  
Sasami thought about it and said, "Will it buy us enough time to get everyone here and things ready?"  
  
Ryoko looked at her with an obvious look and said, "What do you think, she's going to buy things with the Queen of damage  
here so I'll delay time a bit and you'll get things ready"  
  
Tenchi just then walked into the kitchen and asked, "Hey what smells so good and sweet?"  
  
Tenchi walked over to Ryoko and looked down at the cookies and asked, "Need a taste sample?"  
  
Sasami laughed and said, "No, you'll have to wait" Taking the cookies off the table and into the fridge.  
  
Ryoko left the kitchen with Tenchi following her from behind he asked, "Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko turned and smiled at Tenchi and said, "Hey, sorry I was kind of in a hurry so what's up?"  
  
Tenchi smiled kindly and said, "Thanks, thanks for everything making Mayuka feel like she's home and for taking such good   
care of her for me and everyone else"  
  
Ryoko nodded and said, "No problem, hey after all she's my daug...ahh...friend too" Ryoko's eyes started to tear up she   
teleported away leaving Tenchi to his thoughts.  
  
'She was about to say daughter, does Ryoko take Mayuka as her daughter? Ahhh, well I already have Mayuka calling her mommy   
now Ryoko thinks the same. Ahh the only problem is I love someone else. Mayuka is going to hate me for this I know she will'  
Tenchi thought to himself as he grabbed his coat and went outside in the sunshine.  
  
Ryoko sat at the tree and a few tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. She was about to say daughter. 'Now Tenchi must   
hate me'   
  
Ryoko then heard a soft voice from beneath her, "Hey...Mommy what are you doing up there by yourself?"  
  
Ryoko looked down and wiped her eyes and smiled at the word 'mommy'.   
  
Ryoko jumped from the tree landing to the ground in front of her little May.  
  
Ryoko hugged the little girl and asked, "Ready to go?"  
  
Mayuka nodded and backed away and asked, "Well how do I look?"  
  
She spined around a bit and smiled. Ryoko laughed as she lost control of herself while spinning. Ryoko caught her before  
she could fall and hurt herself. Ryoko said, "Fantastic couldn't dress you better myself"  
  
Mayuka blushed and said, "You learned me everything I know what's a mommy for right?"  
  
Ryoko again felt like a piece of dirt Mayuka treats her like a mother and Tenchi he just doesn't treat her like a wife.   
Ryoko knew very well that Tenchi has chosen other than her. It must be Ayeka or Kiyone either one of them.  
  
"Right, come on now we have to hurry" Ryoko grabbed Mayuka by the hand and said, "Ok, try to teleport May"  
  
Mayuka closed her eyes and concentrated then they ended up in another part of town. Ryoko smiled and said, "Wow, you're  
doing better than I did when I was your age"  
  
Mayuka laughed a bit and then said, "Hey look there's the store could we go in?"  
  
Ryoko looked over and saw what she was talking about the store was open, it was a new store and Mayuka always wanted to go   
there and buy some jewelry.  
  
Ryoko nodded and they walked across the road acting like normal people. Ryoko entered the store and saw walls made of gold  
and diamonds it was a pretty sight.  
  
They were a lot of people in there but not much workers. Ryoko then spotted a man at the back of the room bringing out a  
box of jewelry. Ryoko told Mayuka, "Look around I've just gotta ask how much for this place"  
  
Ryoko walked up to the guy not yet seeing his face. Ryoko then asked, "Hmm, sir?"  
  
He turned around and smiled and said, "Yes"  
  
Ryoko was stunned at his looks brown and blond hair mixed, purple and red eyes with a bit of gold, and a wonderful figure.  
Ryoko just starred as he also looked at her and thought to himself, 'Ryoko? Nah it can't be could it?'  
  
Ryoko finally snapped out of it and said, "Hi, I'm looking well actually how much is for this place all together?"  
  
He laughed and said, "Sorry place ain't for sale and I own here and don't plan to leave anytime soon Miss...."  
  
"Ryoko, Ryoko Hubaki" She replied.  
  
He smiled and shook her hand he then said, "Ryoko, nice to see you again I'm surprise you don't recognize me"  
  
Ryoko looked at him and asked, "Was I suppose too?"  
  
He signed and said, "Same old Ryoko. My name's Chris, Chris Kitnomoto. Now remember me you use to call me Dragon"  
  
Ryoko just starred and said quietly, "Didn't my master kill you?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Do I look dead Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko looked like a dead ghost at the time forgetting everything Tenchi, Ayeka, the gang excepting for Mayuka her past and  
Chris.  
  
Chris wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "I've kept your place open for a long time you know"  
  
Ryoko smiled and pulled away saying, "Chris I..I love someone else"  
  
Chris looked at her and frowned then said, "And you was the one who made the promise Ryoko I'm disappointed in you.  
But that's past so what brings you here?"  
  
Mayuka walked up to Ryoko and said, "Mommy I found the one I want"  
  
Chris looked at the little girl and then at Ryoko and felt a tear go down his cheek he quickly got rid of it and   
asked, "Mommy? You're married?"  
  
Ryoko was too shock to answer and Mayuka saw that and she decided to tell the truth, "No, momm..Ryoko loves my daddy and   
well he kind of have six girls to choose from and well I like Ryoko my mommy the best so I want daddy to marry her"  
  
Chris smiled at the little girl and said, "What do you like I'll give you everything for free since it's your birthday"  
  
Mayuka smiled happily and then asked, "How did you know it's my birthday?"  
  
Chris frowned and looked at Ryoko and said, "Well I could read minds, it's one of my gifts that Ryoko and I HAD shared once"  
  
Ryoko bit her lip and turned from Chris.  
  
Ryoko grabbed Mayuka's hand and said quietly, "Come on we have to go"  
  
Mayuka gave a face and asked, "What's wrong why can't I stay I want to buy some things! I want to stay and you can't make me  
leave anyway!!!"  
  
Ryoko slapped Mayuka and stopped there. Mayuka's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the store leaving Ryoko. Ryoko  
looked at Chris who was grinning at her and said, "You can't escape the facts Ryoko and you know that"  
  
Ryoko got angry every second but ran out looking for Mayuka. Ryoko looked around in about every store she knew but no sign  
of Mayuka only friends and owners.  
  
Ryoko ran through the roads like a mad woman looking for Mayuka. Ryoko then spotted a girl with blue hair in two pony tails  
like Mayuka but as she got closer she saw it wasn't her but a student with her friends.  
  
Ryoko finally gave in till it was about night Ryoko retired and went to the shrine and sat in the cherry blossoms tree.  
There she cried and yelled to herself not knowing anyone was there to hear her.  
  
"Mayuka noo... ah Tenchi does hate me now Mayuka hates me too ahh why don't I just die!" Yelled Ryoko  
  
Mayuka came out from behind a tree and said, "I don't hate you"  
  
Ryoko jumped up and turned and ran up to Mayuka and hugged her. Ryoko looked at Mayuka's face and touched the red spot   
which she had slapped Mayuka and said, "I'm sorry"  
  
Mayuka smiled and said, "It's ok Mommy I love you no matter what you do to me"  
  
Mayuka hugged Ryoko dearly and Ryoko hugged her back and a few tears went down her cheeks. While in the corner of a tree   
was a figure covered with a black cape.  
  
He sat there and watched the little mother and daughter and whispered, "You can't escape the facts you can't"  
  
He got up and teleported away. His last words left there, "I love you"  
  
Ryoko and Mayuka walked into the house and was greeted by everyone. Ryoko walked in and went straight for her room. Ryoko   
packed her cloths and placed them in drawers. Ryoko was finally finished headed for the bath.  
  
After one hour Ryoko came out and went to her room again.  
  
Ryoko didn't bother to put the lights on she jumped into her bed and pulled a cover over her. And drifted off to sleep not  
ever noticing the figure beside her.  
  
He then whispered in her ear a spell, "No..ah...nite..f..suspen...meh..dremz..entr...n...gha..Ryoko"  
  
He disappeared and reappeared in Ryoko's dream.  
  
~*Ryoko's Dream*~  
  
Ryoko laid on the garden pull of flowers enjoying the sun then felt someone grabbed her waist. Ryoko looked up and jumped   
and asked, "How..how...did you get in here so fast?"  
  
He came closer to Ryoko and said, "My powers grew Ryoko I could tell what you're thinking right now don't hide it you still  
love me"  
  
Ryoko took a deep breath and said, "Why don't you take a hike? Go after some other nice girl!!!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I don't want a nice girl I want you"  
  
Ryoko took a hold of his hands and pulled it off her waist and said, "I don't love....  
  
He pressed his lips against her's and refreshed her memory making her remember all the fun times they had under the control   
of Kagoto. They had been partners in crime and grew like brother and sister.  
  
But soon enough they fell in a deep dark love. Their love taking over all and then when Kagoto found out about them he   
ripped Chris and killed him or so she thought.  
  
Ryoko finally gave in and kissed him back passionately. She broke away and said, "Hmmm. Still those sweet lips"  
  
Ryoko's eyes snapped open when she said that and blushed at her words. She turned away from him but he pulled her back to   
face him he then said, "And your still my little blossom come back to me"  
  
Ryoko looked into those eyes and said, "I...I love another"  
  
Chris searched her eyes and found no hope at all then saw something and said, "He doesn't love you"  
  
Ryoko's eyes teared up and she fell on the floor. Chris signed and kneeled down and said, "If I can't be a lover I'll be a   
friend. Ryoko would you take me as at least a friend?"  
  
Ryoko looked at him and said, "No"  
  
Chris then lost all hope then another set of words came, "I want you as more than a friend but something beside a love"  
  
Chris smiled and kissed Ryoko on the check and said, "At least I can see you and your wonderful face again my lov...my friend"  
  
Ryoko smiled at him and said, "Chris? If you could read people's minds could you possibly restore lost memories?"  
  
Chris laughed and said, "Ryoko you know there's only one way to do that so why ask?"  
  
Ryoko frowned and said, "I for...got.... what is.... it?"  
  
Chris signed again and said, "To restore memories two people have to share of a love and break your virginity"  
  
Ryoko grinned and said, "And you just wish you were the one to do that right?"  
  
Chris grinned evilly and pushed her down to the ground and said, "I could easily do that now in the dream but it wouldn't  
have any results because it's not real in dreams"  
  
Ryoko thought and asked, "So everything in dreams are not real? Then is this real?"  
  
Ryoko kissed him on the lips passionately and felt him put pressure into it. He slipped his hand into her shirt. Ryoko pulled  
away and said, "No, I can't do that"  
  
He frowned and said, "But it's only a dream it's not real"  
  
Ryoko smiled and said, "Dreams are reality, dreams are reality you just gotta know where to look"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well thats all for the first chapter hope you like it. If I did any grammar mistakes please tell me so. And anything wrong  
with it also tell me that.  
  
Well I think you have an idea what the story is going to be like now. Please R&R!!!! Then I'll know if you like my story or  
not and I'll continue well bye bye for now!!!!!  
~~~~LoveKeeperX  
  
~~~~Shazeena 


	2. Chris Kitnomoto

Title: Midnight's Heart  
  
Author: LoveKeeperX  
  
Chapter 2: Chris Kitnomoto  
Chapter summary: Chris comes to the Masaki's. He doesn't know Ryoko, or anyone so he's not  
the one they met in town. Tenchi decides whom he loves through an accident. And plans to tell  
her and ask her to marry him pretty soon.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi walked slowly through the flower yard thinking about life. Mayuka, Ayeka, Ryoko,  
Washu, Sasami, Yosho, and even Haruna.  
  
Tenchi gritted his teeth at that name Haruna. He couldn't stand that name. Her hair, looks, eyes,  
voice, no nothing she seduced him. Too badly more than Ryoko have, she poisoned his mind  
making him forget about the people he loved.   
  
But strangely he could remember one girl, Ryoko. Those drawings of her replayed in his mind he  
couldn't believe it. But it seemed as if his feelings for her just passed through all the seduction.  
  
He smiled and said to himself, 'I really don't mind if Mayuka takes Ryoko as her mother  
anymore. Cause it seems I take her for more, maybe a wife? Life partner?'  
  
Then he heard a voice behind him a small voice belonging to his little daughter. He giggled as  
she pulled his long hair she whispered sadly, "daddy you don't like momm... ahh Miss Ryoko?"  
  
Tenchi stopped laughing and turned to Mayuka and smiled, "Mayuka what would give you an  
idea like that? I love your moth... Ryoko as I do everyone else"  
  
Mayuka gave him a confused look and asked, "You were about to say mother weren't you?"  
  
Tenchi blushed and said, "I was thinking about a mother for you and it just slipped out I'm sorry"  
  
Mayuka smiled and nodded then said, "Since now I'm well 15 and well soon 16 could you tell  
me at least who you think you might choose daddy?"  
  
Tenchi looked at the ground and said sadly, "Mayuka it doesn't matter your age but I can't  
choose between them"  
  
Mayuka took his hand and started to walk with him then she stated, "Ok, what do you like about  
Washu?"  
  
Tenchi smiled and said, "Well she's sweet, kind well sometimes, she beautiful, but too smart  
she'll be on my case always"  
  
Mayuka then said, "So she's out?"  
  
Tenchi thought and nodded.  
  
Mayuka continued, "What about Sasa.. Ahh forget it hmm Ayeka?"  
  
Tenchi's mood lighten up and he said, "She's beautiful, lovely, kind, decent, loving, personality,  
cheery, and just everything a man could wish for she's a princess"  
  
Mayuka got a bit jealous because of this and then said, "Ok, so she seems like a wife you would  
want?"  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes and said, "She could but she's just too decent if she was a bit wild and  
adventurous like Ryoko than she would be perfect and I would choose her in fact"  
  
Mayuka smiled at him as he laid Ryoko in the conversation. Then she was just about to ask about  
Ryoko when they heard a small voice.  
  
"Hmm, excuse me but I'm lost could you tell me where I am?" Asked a boy with brown and  
blond hair mixed, purple, red, and a bit of gold eyes.  
  
Mayuka smiled happily and said, "CHRIS nice to see you again!"  
  
Chris frowned and asked, "Do I know you? How did you know my name?"  
  
Tenchi looked at Mayuka and wondered the same. And asked, "Mayuka you know him from  
somewhere?"  
  
Mayuka smiled and said, "Oh, he's well I think he's one of Ryoko's friends I met in town  
yesterday"  
  
Chris brightened up and asked, "Who's Ryoko?"  
  
Mayuka now was really shocked. He looked the same, spoke the same, but had a different mind?  
OR was he just posing like that ten questions were going into Mayuka's mind at once.  
  
Tenchi smiled and said, "Hi, my name's Tenchi Masaki and this is my daughter Mayuka Masaki"  
  
Chris smiled he answered, "Well my names as you know Chris, but my full name is Chris  
Kitnomoto"  
  
Tenchi shook hands with Chris and said, "Well your in Okayama, Japan and this is the Masaki  
Shrine my grandfather owns the land which we're standing on right now"  
  
Chris smiled and felt the breeze blow through is hair and said, "Nice day hah?"  
  
Tenchi nodded and replied, "Yeah, the best so far we had for a while right Mayuka?"  
  
Mayuka just smiled and then frowned at Chris then he caught her glaze he starred at her and  
smiled he then winked at her making her blush slightly.  
  
'Now I know why Ryoko fell for this guy years ago' Thought Mayuka  
  
Later that day  
  
"You Bitch!!!" Yelled Ayeka  
  
Mayuka got angry and formed an energy ball and aimed for her and yelled, "Don't you blame  
things on me or my mommy you got it?"  
  
Ayeka got her logs and said, "First, Ryoko isn't your mommy, second don't dare talk to the first  
princess of Jurai like that!!!"  
  
Mayuka answered coldly at Ayeka, "Well she'll always be better than you in motherhood"  
  
Ayeka fumed and went straight for Mayuka with full power anger fulled her eyes. Just then  
Tenchi walked in and say this.  
  
Tenchi was just about to scream in anger and worry when Ryoko came between Ayeka and  
Mayuka. Ayeka's blast of power hit Ryoko right in her stomach causing Ryoko to cry pout in  
pain.  
  
Tenchi's eyes grew in anger he grabbed Ayeka and had thrown her on the floor and grabbed  
Ryoko in time before she fell on the floor. Mayuka was right behind Ryoko looking with tears in  
her eyes. She didn't move only tears fell. Then her eyes grew blue and she looked at Ayeka  
strangely and said, "You will pay for hurting my mommy!"  
  
Mayuka was just about to lift herself off the floor when Tenchi grabbed her and said , "NO! We  
will deal with her later let's get Ryoko into Washu's lab first!"  
  
Chris was busy in the shrine talking with Yosho about the past of the shrine and the demon  
which had lived in the cave. And the history of the land and the family tree and a bunch of  
history. (my worst subject)  
  
Washu's Lab  
  
Washu looked at Ryoko's body and said to Tenchi and Mayuka, "AYEKA DID THIS?"  
  
Tenchi nodded and Mayuka just waited till she had the permission to kill Ayeka.  
  
Washu frowned and said, "Well at least Ayeka didn't in tead to kill anyone because this attack  
took Ryoko by surprise she didn't think Ayeka would hit her. So all her powers were off so this  
blast is as a human"  
  
Tenchi felt like to kill Ayeka himself. How did she think? Mayuka would've been dead if it  
wasn't for Ryoko to the rescue. Not only that now Ryoko is hurt and badly hurt for having faith  
in Ayeka"  
  
Tenchi then knew he couldn't and wouldn't choose Ayeka for this. This was her one mistake  
trying to kill his only daughter. And for what he didn't even want to know because some lie  
would come out of Ayeka's mouth trying to blame it all on Mayuka. Even if Mayuka was the  
blame she had no right to go with all that power to kill his only daughter!"  
  
After Ryoko had come back to reality she had forgotten half of what had happened. She didn't  
remember how she came to stop the blast from hitting Mayuka and she couldn't remember quite  
a few but would soon recover.  
  
Tenchi just sat in his room and wrote in his journal.  
  
02/01  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I know my choice now no question about it. Ryoko hubaki, soon hopefully Ryoko  
Masaki. I love her she saved my daughter from a death today. I don't know what I had a done if  
RYoko wasn't there and that blast had gotten to her. Mayuka might have been dead as I write  
now.   
  
Ayeka Jurai a decent princess tried to kill my daughter my only daughter! I will never  
forgive that crime that selfishness. God knows why they fought but she had no right to try a killer  
attack? Does she have a mentality problem? Because if she does I'll help pay for her therapy.  
  
Ryoko Hubaki, she's my love my only love. I'm so sorry I never told he before but I  
promise to myself I will tell her how I feel and I will ask her hand in marriage.  
  
Ryoko Masaki, that has a good ring to it don't you think? Mayuka would be so happy if  
she read this right now but she can't read this it has too much things out of her age.  
  
Last night Ryoko I dreamt you again. Your lips I can't wait to taste them again. Or maybe  
for real. I'll kiss you one day soon. Hmmm, your wonderful figure blinds me in dreams.  
Sometimes I know why I can't stop drawing you. Hmm, sometimes I stop from drawing clothes  
on you. I'm turning into my father I know it. But if you are to leave me like my mother did. I  
know I will never be like my father go after another girl never.  
  
Their isn't none like you. None I know, or want to know. Only you could fill my heart  
with joys and passions.  
  
Tenchi Masaki 4 Ryoko Masaki  
Tenchi then heard a silent knock on his door he then asked loudly, "Who's it?"  
  
Chris opened the door and smiled happily, "Hey, what's up? I came in and this purple haired girl  
started to pick a fight with me is she your wife?"  
  
Cris then heard someone behind him and turned to see a cyan haired goddess. He just starred as if  
he knew her. Ryoko smiled and turned to Tenchi's door and saw him Chris.  
  
Ryoko frowned and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He was taken back and asked Tenchi, "Is she your second wife or something?"  
  
Tenchi laughed and said, "No this is Ryoko Masa.... Hubaki"  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi strangely and then smiled knowing he was about to Ryoko Masaki  
instead of HUbaki. She smiled at the thought at least he was thinking about marriage with  
someone even if it wasn't with her.  
  
Ryoko then asked, "Why do you bother me so? I don't love you anymore ok please just leave me  
be!!!"  
  
Chris was stunned and said, "Do I know you?"  
  
Ryoko looked up in shock and said angrily, "Don't play stupid with me Chris Kitnomoto!"  
  
"HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW MY NAME????????" Chris yelled so loud waking everyone.  
  
He then asked, "Are you married to all of these girls? Man you don't waste your time now do  
you?"  
  
Tenchi turned red and said, "I'm not married"  
  
Chris then looked and asked, "But isn't that girl your daughter?"  
  
Tenchi said, "Yes, but it a long story but I'm not married yet to anyone"  
  
Sasami walked up to Chris and said, "Hmm, You could pass for my math teacher"  
  
Chris giggled and said, "Listen I don't know any of you here I'm just lost and I well I asked Lord  
Yosho if I could stay and he answered yes so I'll be here till I remember who I am if it's ok with  
you all?"  
  
Ryoko smiled and thought, 'This is the Chris I knew before. Kind, gentle, not the one I met in the  
store but wait are they two of them?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short I know this might be the shortest chapter in this fic. I think. Well now is there two Chris?  
Good and evil or is he just posing off as if he doesn't know anything. And well I made up my  
mind this is a T/R fic. I'm sorry to who wanted H/R or C/R. Hotsuma will not be in this story  
sorry for hotsuma fans. And Chris will be a friend and will end up with someone in the end.  
  
~~~~LOVEKEEPERX  
  
~~~~Shazeena 


End file.
